


Weasleyville

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and now is time to celebrate.  Originally posted February 18, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weasleyville

Albus Dumbledore's eyes had never twinkled as much as they did this day. Looking around, he saw the original Burrow, destroyed during the war, now a ruin sparkling in the early afternoon sun. Forming a circle around it, almost like a ring of protection, were eight new homes, each as individual as the owners themselves. The only similarity between them all was one room of the house, located at the top of each, with identical dimensions, furnishings, and colourings.

Clapping his hands, the crowd's attention turned towards the small makeshift stage the old man was standing on. Once sure he had everyone's attention he began, "I just want to welcome all of you to our little gathering today. Many of you are directly involved in this and know what is going on, but for you visitors, let me explain why we are here. Tonks, Lupin, Severus, the three of you, Molly, and the rest of us gathered here are the sole survivors of the Order of the Phoenix. All of us present here today were there to witness Arthur Weasley's sacrifice. He gave his own life in order for us, and the entire wizarding world to survive, and for Voldemort to be defeated. Today, the Ministry of Magic has honoured Arthur for his actions, as well as the man he sacrificed himself for."

"Upon order of the Ministry, it is my proud duty to officially declare this ring of homes Weasleyville, a town unlike any other. Now, if each of the family’s could go to their front doors, I’ll be happy to bestow you your official addresses. Molly, since you have a place at the top of each home, feel free to follow with me if you wish."

With Snape’s help, Dumbledore made his way off of the platform and up to the first house. The house looked like a mixture of gothic and modern architecture, while the gardens overflowed with plants and flowers, all in full bloom and growing merrily. As Dumbledore approached Bill Weasley and his husband, he grinned and touched his wand to both of their heads, then to the front door. A plaque suddenly appeared with the number one proudly displayed, underlined with "Bill and Neville Weasley-Longbottom."

Moving to the house next in the circle, Albus almost laughed as he looked more closely. This house had not only an indoor Quidditch pitch, but also a dragon keep in the back. The wand tapped the two men, then created the plaque for house number two, resided in by Charlie Weasley and his long term boyfriend Oliver Wood.

Next in the ring was a house that seemed to be fighting a war with itself. On one side was a giant library, four stories tall. On the other was what looked to be a woman’s parlour, but expanded to the size of extravagance. The décor clashed as strongly as sides, with there being snakes figuring prominently around Gryffindor lions and symbols of wisdom. When the plaque appeared on the door, it became officially number 3, home of Pansy and Percy Weasley.

The next two homes were attached, and were obviously belonging to Fred and George. Fred's house was based on a circus big top, as the twins had been fascinated by the trip they took with Harry to see the animal tricks in London. George's on the other hand, was literally a maze. He had become addicted to them after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and had his hallways crisscrossing and blocked, making the house as difficult to figure out as Hogwarts itself. The women in their lives knew what they were getting into when they married the boys, and therefore didn’t complain too loudly when the house designs were finalized. Angelina smiled to herself as her house became number four, and Susan rubbed her very expecting belly with pride as she saw "George and Susan Weasley (and child)" appear on her door.

Ron Weasley was the proud owner of house number 6. Rather than have a house reflecting the personality of the people living here, he and Hermione had built a duplicate of the original Burrow, with a few improvements of course. As the number appeared on his door, he was beaming with pride and surprise when it read, "Ron and Hermione Granger, James Weasley-Granger, and daughter-to-be."

"Hermione! Why didn’t you tell me!" Ron exclaimed as he hugged his wife. After they had received the congratulations of their friends, they joined the rest of the family in walking over to the second last house.

After handing his camera to Remus to take the pictures he was so used to taking himself, Colin went to stand next to his fiancée at their front door. Ginny's face blushed as red as her hair when she saw the plaque read number seven, Ginny and Colin Creevey. It was the first time she had seen her name-to-be in print on something other than her own schoolbooks in her doodles. Colin hugged her close, understanding how she felt, before taking back his camera to document the final house's addressing.

The architecture of this house had been a huge debate. One half of the couple had wanted a small cottage, nothing glamorous or showy. The other half had wanted a modern, state of the art, flashy, very expensive design. Ultimately they had decided on a compromise of a house of average size, average looking on the outside, but styled in silvers and greens on the interior, with the exception of one room which was done in much more sedate colours. It was in this room that Harry spent his days, writing his tales of mugglelore for small wizards while his partner was busy taking care of their young daughter.

Dumbledore touched Harry's head, then the next, and tapped the door to reveal plaque number 8. Molly hugged Harry tightly and said, "I always knew you'd become a Weasley somehow, and now its official." Harry blushed slightly while wrapping one arm around his husband and the other around his daughter, Lily Malfoy-Potter.

Suddenly, Dumbledore clapped his hands and all the plaques had one more line added to them. The street had been given a name, Potter Lane.

Harry looked at his front door, mouth open and flapping like a guppy. "But. . why. . .this was in honour of Mr. Weasley, not me."

Draco looked at his husband and said, "We all discussed it Harry, and this is right. Arthur was an amazing man for doing what he did, and for a Malfoy to say that about a Weasley, it must be true and then some. But you have done so much for all of us, often without even knowing it, that we felt you deserved some recognition from your family as well. Arthur saved your life, but you saved us all."

This broke Harry into tears, and soon it was a big Weasley hug as they all clamoured to show him their love. As Draco was softly pushed aside, he made his way over to his former Potions master.

"You look disapproving Severus."

"Not at all Draco, I just never thought I’d see the day where a Malfoy was happily living with an address of 8 Potter Lane, Weasleyville."


End file.
